Kaien's Birthday Surprises!
by Pupcake125
Summary: The day has finally come. Miyako finally gives birth! And Kaien gets the biggest surprise of his life! Rated T for Kukaku's bad language. Sequel to "Kaien's Birthday Surprise".


**HAPPY BIRTHDAY to one of the sexiest Bleach characters! Kaien! A sequel to Kaien's Birthday Surprise. Miyako finally gives birth! Yay! Loved making this story! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The day has arrived. The day had finally arrived! Miyako had gone into labor earlier that morning, and Kaien was impatiently awaiting the arrival of his son. His first child!<p>

Kaien paced up and down the hallway of the hospital as his friends and family came for support. His brother and sister, Kukaku and Ganju, were there, his uncle, Isshin, and his son Ichigo and his girlfriend, Rukia. For some strange reason Rukia's brother, Byakuya, came along too, and the tension was as thick as syrup between him and Ichigo. Karin and Yuzu, Isshin's youngest daughters and Ichigo's younger sisters were eagerly awaiting as well. Now all there was left to do was to wait. It had already been three hours since Miyako went into labor, and her doctor refused to let anyone in until the baby was born. That caused Kaien to pace like a caged animal.

"Calm down, my boy!" Isshin said with a genuine smile. "I know this is stressful but just imagine the golden time you'll be having raising a little boy of your own. That'll get your mind off things." Kaien stopped pacing and looked at his uncle nervously.

"I know, but... I can't help it!" he yelled. "I've never been so nervous in my life!" he tugged at his hair. He struggled seeing Miyako cry in pain from the contractions just before they got to the hospital. It tore his heart apart to hear her scream in agony and he thought the worst. Was the baby okay? What Miyako okay? And when could he finally see them? He wanted to be part of the birth not behind a damn door!

"Relax, Kaien." Isshin stood up from the bench he was sitting on and put a hand to his nephew's shoulder. "I know exactly how you feel. I had the same experience when Ichigo and my precious daughters were born. Misaki could do it. Miyako can, too." Isshin smiled. Kaien only sighed. That didn't help much.

"And don't forget, big bro," Kukaku spoke up next. "Women are born with this ability. If mom could handle birthing Ganju's dumb ass I think Miyako will be fine."

"Hey!" Ganju exclaimed. Kaien smiled a bit.

"I guess you're right. But... she sounds like she's in so much pain..." Kaien frowned after hearing a muffled cry of pain from behind the door.

"Well of course it's painful!" Kukaku shouted angrily at her brother's ignorance. "You try squeezing a watermelon out of your dick and see if it tickles!"

"Sis, you can't be vulgar in the maternity ward!" Ganju yelled.

"Idiots..." Ichigo grumbled. Kaien huffed. Another cry of pain sent him pacing up and down the halls again. Isshin sighed and sat back down. Yuzu's sudden squeal of excitement gained everyone's attention.

"I can't wait for him to be born!" she grinned. "I wanna babysit as much as I can! I love babies! And if it looks anything like Kaien, I bet he'll be as cute as a cupcake!" Kaien blushed at Yuzu's comment.

"Well you can't babysit him right away, Yuzu." Ichigo said beside her. "He'll need his mother for a while before he can be left in the hands of someone else."

"That's okay! I'll just wait then. Kaien!" Yuzu yelled to her older cousin. "Have you picked any names for the baby yet?" Kaien came to a stop next to her and smiled brightly.

"Koji." he answered. "A little boy named Koji. Miyako liked Kenji, but she said Koji would suit him best." Kaien said. At least that got his mind off of Miyako in the other room.

"I liked the name Ryuu, but Kaien thinks he'd sound too much like a reptile." Kukaku grumbled.

"I don't want to refer to my son as a dragon, sis!" Kaien retorted. "Not as a tiny little baby."

"He's gonna get bigger, Kaien. He won't stay small forever." Ichigo said.

"Yeah, and if he's anything like you or Ganju, he'll be big in no time." Kukaku said, crossing her arms.

"Is that a fat reference?" Ganju growled.

"Are you saying I'm too tall?" Kaien glared playfully at his sister. Kukaku winked at him.

"I think Taro suits him perfectly." Yuzu smiled.

"Kiyoshi sounds like a fitting name." Rukia suggested.

"Not if he develops colic." Ichigo joked. Another shrill of pain made everyone jolt and Kaien almost jumped out of his skin and he whimpered.

"Oh God, what did I do to her..." Kaien bit his finger nails as he began to pace in front of the door again. Isshin sighed again. The boy was never going to learn.

"I could seriously go for a smoke right now..." Kukaku groaned.

"But of course you could," a new voice came down the hall. Everyone turned to see Yoruichi and Urahara walking side-by-side towards the small mass awaiting in front of Miyako's door. "You can't go an hour without nicotine, Kukaku. It's a shame the hospital is smoke-free." Yoruichi smirked. Then the woman caught Byakuya's eye and the man glared at her. "Kuchiki," she smirked.

"Shihoin..." he growled before turning away. Yoruichi chuckled before looking at Kaien. He looked so helpless. "Hey, Kaien. How you doing, sweetie?" Yoruichi and Urahara had been close friends with the Shiba siblings since childhood. So Kaien was very happy to see them there.

"Hey, Yoruichi, Urahara." Kaien greeted. "I'm so nervous. I hope Miyako's okay in there." he frowned at the door.

"She'll be fine!" Yoruichi reassured. "Miyako's strong. And Unohana is the best doctor in the city. Miyako's in great hands." Yoruichi put a hand on his shoulder. Kaien smiled gratefully at his female friend. Yoruichi then turned to Ichigo sitting not far away. "Say, Ichigo. When are you going to be a man and knock up Rukia?" she asked. Everyone went quiet, except Kukaku, who busted out laughing. Ichigo lit up red like a Christmas star.

"Wh-what!?" Ichigo stuttered. Rukia blushed furiously as well and Byakuya glared at both Ichigo and Yoruichi. Kaien chuckled a bit. Yoruichi always knew how to make a scene.

"He will do no such thing." Byakuya growled.

"Nonsense!" Yoruichi said. "Knowing Ichigo he'll have little ones running around all over the place in the next year or so."

"Yoruichi!" Ichigo shouted at her. "My sisters are here! Don't be so damn blunt!"

"Ichigo, relax." Karin said as she leaned back against the wall with her arms crossed. "We're old enough to know what sex is, Ichigo."

"Karin!" Isshin shouted. "Ladies do not speak of such inappropriate topics!"

"Dad, we're kinda in the maternity ward at the hospital. Miyako ended up here somehow." Karin said.

"Karin!" Kaien yelled next. Kukaku continued to laugh and was soon joined by Yoruichi. Urahara simply enjoyed the whole scene with amusement.

"Well, it wouldn't be a lie if I said I'd like a baby soon..." Rukia said with a blush. Ichigo felt Byakuya's hardened stare on him.

"Don't say that here!" Ichigo yelled. Rukia giggled and leaned against him. Ichigo hesitated to make a move. Byakuya was watching him like a hawk. Kaien only laughed at everyone arguing amongst themselves. He was glad everyone was here to support him and await excitedly for the arrival of his son. If only he'd get here. It's been nearly eight hours since Miyako went into labor. He understood labor could last anywhere from a couple of hours to two days, but it felt like it's been three weeks since her water broke!

As if his prayers were answered, the door finally opened and everyone stared with anticipation as Unohana stepped out. She looked very delighted.

"Well?" Kaien nearly yelled at her.

With a smile, Unohana said, "Congratulations. You have beautiful boys."

Everyone's jaw dropped.

"_Boys_?" Kaien repeated as if he didn't hear correctly the first time. "As in... two?" Unohana nodded.

"You have healthy twin boys." Unohana said.

"Twins?!" Kaien shouted.

"Twins?!" Everyone echoed behind him in shock. Kaien stood there, his jaw hanging, his eyes stretched wide.

Unohana laughed. "Yes, Kaien. You have two twin boys. Miyako didn't know either. One of the babies was located high up by her ribcage, which explained why she had such intense rib pain during her pregnancy and why we couldn't detect him in the ultrasounds." Unohana explained. Kaien continued to gape at her.

"Two... two twin boys..." he muttered.

"Don't faint, you idiot!" Kukaku yelled.

"Would you like to see your family?" Unohana asked. Kaien was still gaping at her.

"What are you waiting for you idiot?" Rukia yelled at him and pushed Kaien into the room. He snapped out of his shocked stupor and his heart melted when he laid his eyes on Miyako lying in the hospital bed. Despite her hair scattered in different directions and the wires in her hands in arms, she held one of the twin boys in her arms; an exhausted smile was on her face as she cradled him close to her.

Kaien stepped closer, a smile spreading across his face as well. He stood beside her in bed and gazed down at the little baby in her arms wrapped in a blanket.

"He was hiding in my belly..." Miyako whispered tiredly. "He was there the whole time, and we didn't even know." she kissed the sleeping boy's head. Miyako looked up at Kaien, whom was currently beaming with pride. He not only had one son, but two! Two sons! He kissed Miyako's forehead, which was drench with the sweat of her hard labor.

"I'm so proud of you." he nuzzled her. He could sense she was exhausted.

"Kaien," Kaien turned around and almost gasped when Unohana walked towards him with another baby boy in her arms. "This is Koji." she said as she placed him in his arms. Kaien locked up. This is his Koji. And he was so tiny. Was he really going to be as tall as his father one day? Kaien smiled warmly seeing his son's aqua-colored eyes.

"He has my eyes." he muttered, kissing Koji's head. He turned back to Miyako and angled Koji so she could see him. "Look. He's perfect." Kaien could barely contain his excitement.

"He looks just like you." Miyako whispered with a smile. She then turned her attention to the unnamed twin. "Can we name him Kenji?" she asked as her eyelids began to droop. Kaien kissed her once again.

"We can name him whatever you'd like." he whispered tenderly to her.

"I guess we'll have to shop for two now, huh?" Miyako gave a weakened giggle and Kaien kissed her again.

"I guess so," he chuckled with her. "But it'll be worth it."

"Kaien," Miyako turned and looked at him. "Happy Birthday." Kaien smiled widely. This was by far the greatest birthday present he ever received. And he was going to love it for ages to come.

* * *

><p><strong>Ah, I haven't written a story in so long and it feels good! Glad I got to write for Kaien's birthday. Sad that he and Miyako are dead :'( DAMN YOU, TITE KUBO! I do not own Bleach.<strong>


End file.
